Un mot de trop
by Inthenameofbravery
Summary: Un jour de cours, une discussion, un mot de trop s'échappe. Malheureusement quelqu'un se trouvait là et entend par mégarde. Natsuki saura t-elle rattraper cela?


Disclaimer: Ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, et je ne récolte aucun profit (autre que de la satisfaction personnelle) avec cette histoire. Seule la trame m'appartient.

* * *

_**Un mot de trop  
**__ by Inthenameofbravery_

"Alors tu étais bien là en effet!"

"Nao? Comment m'as-tu trouvé? Je croyais cet endroit peu fréquenté…" répondit Natsuki en se relevant. Elles se trouvaient sur le rebord d'un chemin entouré d'arbres, situé derrière l'école.

"C'est Shizuru qui m'a indiqué l'endroit. Je venais te rendre tes notes d'histoires." Elle lui tendit le cahier. Natsuki l'attrapa et le feuilleta pensivement.

"Il me semblait pourtant pas lui en avoir parlé…." dit-elle pensivement. Elle rangea le cahier dans son sac et se rallongea.

"Et ça t'étonne vraiment? On parle de Shizuru là….elle a surement de quoi te faire suivre à la trace!" dit Nao en rigolant.

"Tu crois vraiment? Je sais que des fois, _souvent_ elle en fait trop. C'est même parfois agaçant! Je n'ai pas besoin que quelqu'un soit en permanence sur mon dos."

"Argh…hum…en même temps je disais ça pour rire tu sais!" Elle se frotta la nuque visiblement embarrassé, le regard fixé vers la route. Shizuru se tenait là silencieuse, le regard vide d'émotion. Soudain un sourire triste se dessina sur son visage et, avec son doigt, elle fit signe à Nao de ne pas faire remarquer sa présence à la brune. Elle se baissa et posa quelque chose sur un banc à proximité avant de faire demi-tour et de s'en aller.

"Nao? Tu m'écoutes? Je ne pense pas assister au prochain cours, est ce que tu pourras me passer…qu'est-ce que tu regardes?" Natsuki se releva en voyant le regard fixe de son amie. Elle le suivit jusqu'à apercevoir le paquet posé sur le banc. "Ça n'était pas là tout à l'heure. Tu as vu qui l'a déposé là?"

Nao se leva et se dirigea vers le banc, suivit par la brune. Elle vit à ce moment que le paquet était en fait un petit sac avec quelque chose de plié à l'intérieur. Natsuki, voyant que Nao ne faisait aucun geste pour le récupérer, tendit le bras et l'attrapa. Elle ouvrit le sac et vit son contenu.

"C'est mon écharpe! Comment ça se fait qu'elle se trouve là? La dernière que je l'avais c'était…la semaine dernière. Je l'ai prêté à Shizuru comme elle devait se rendre au gymnase et qu'il faisait froid. Pourquoi est-elle ici?" Elle se retourna vers Nao le regard interrogateur.

"Et bien comment dire…..elle est peut être passé te le rendre pendant qu'on discutait et n'a pas voulu s'imposer…" répondit son amie visiblement gênée.

"Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas prévenu? Pourvu qu'elle n'ait pas entendu…bon sang!" Elle se précipita vers l'école en courant.

"J'ai l'impression d'avoir fait une bourde…pourtant ce n'est pas comme si j'avais vraiment fait quelque chose. J'espère que ça va pas me retomber dessus tout ça…" elle soupira et se dirigea à son tour vers l'école.

xxx

Natsuki se précipita vers la salle du conseil des élèves. Vu l'heure affiché sur sa montre, elle se dit que Shizuru avait des chances de s'y trouver. Elle ouvrit la porte précipitamment et surprit Reito qui se trouvait là.

"Est-ce que tu as vu Shizuru?" s'exclama la jeune fille à bout de souffle.

"Shizuru? Non elle est sortie tout à l'heure et n'est pas encore revenue. Je sais qu'elle avait l'intention d'aller peindre après mais je ne peux pas t'aider plus que ça. Désolé."

"C'est déjà beaucoup! Merci!" Et elle repartit en coup de vent.

"Et bien, il y en a qui ont de l'énergie à revendre. C'est beau la jeunesse! Enfin je ne suis pas non plus beaucoup plus vieux, haha." Et après un rapide coup d'œil vers la fenêtre, il se remit à travailler.

Natsuki avait fouillé tous les recoins de l'école et commençait à perdre espoir. Elle se dirigea vers des distributeurs de boisson qui se trouvait dans la cour, quand elle aperçut un parterre de fleur. Un sourire trouva le chemin jusqu'à ses lèvres et la mémoire lui revint.

"Il reste un endroit où je n'ai pas encore été." Et avec un regard déterminé, elle se dirigea vers les jardins.

xxx

Le temps était plutôt doux, la température agréable et le ciel dégagé. Shizuru se dit que c'était parfait pour peindre, mais son cœur ne lui rendait pas la même impression. Un voile plus sombre se dessinait devant ses yeux, l'empêchant de trouver le bonheur dans cette activité qui habituellement lui apportait l'apaisement.

"Ara ara, il me semble que je vais avoir du mal à rendre cette peinture à temps. Peut-être que j'arriverais à négocier en mentionnant les _contraignantes_ activités du conseil."

Cela ne ressemblait pas Shizuru de chercher des excuses ou de reporter quelque chose, mais lorsqu'il était question de cœur, elle ne se retrouvait plus elle-même.

_C'est impressionnant l'emprise qu'elle a sur moi sans le vouloir…et ce, depuis ce jour._

Elle soupira.

"Un tableau sur les tréfonds de mon cœur, quel beau sujet que nous avons reçu. Et rien de mieux pour l'illustrer que de peindre cet endroit. Pourtant, il manque définitivement quelque chose."

Un sourire triste aux lèvres, elle laissa son regard dériver quelques années en arrière.

xxx

Natsuki s'engagea sur un des nombreux chemins conduisant vers le centre des jardins. En cette saison, les fleurs rendaient le décor féerique et Natsuki ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

_C'est comme cette fois-là…j'avais cru apercevoir un ange au milieu des fleurs._

Au détour du chemin, elle aperçut une figure familière qui se tenait un peu plus loin. Son cœur se serra à la vue de la jeune femme, ses longs cheveux châtains flottant aux grès de la brise, le regard perdu dans le lointain.

_J'oublie parfois à quel point elle est magnifique. Plus qu'un ange, on croirait voir une déesse…_

Elle secoua la tête pour chasser ses pensées.

Les joues légèrement rosies et le cœur battant un peu trop vite à son goût, elle avança un peu plus. Elle se racla la gorge légèrement pour manifester sa présence. Elle vit la jeune femme se raidir légèrement sans pour autant lever les yeux.

"Je suis assez occupé pour le moment, tu pourras revenir plus tard? Je dois finir ce tableau pour demain."

"Je saurais me faire silencieuse."

Et sur ces mots, la brune s'assit sur un banc près de Shizuru.

Pendant quelques temps, pas un mot ne fut échangé. La tension planait dans l'air mais aucune des deux ne savait comment y remédier.

Une brise un peu plus prononcé fit frissonner la jeune femme. Natsuki attrapa l'écharpe qu'elle avait posé à côté d'elle et la tendit à Shizuru.

"Tiens. Je ne voudrais pas que tu t'enrhume!" Dit-elle en souriant.

Shizuru hésita et regarda pour la première fois la brune.

"Mais je viens de te la rendre…"

"Et en ce moment tu as plus besoin que moi! Alors met là! Ou c'est moi qui le fait."

Souriant véritablement pour la première fois depuis son arrivée, Shizuru tendit la main et attrapa l'écharpe avant l'enrouler autour de son coup. Elle se tourna vers Natsuki et son sourire ne la quitta pas.

La brune sentit son cœur s'accélérer et détourna légèrement le regard.

"Ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure….je ne le pensais pas."

"Ne t'excuse pas. Quelque part tu as raison, je me comporte comme une gamine. Mais je tiens à corriger quelque chose….je ne te fais pas suivre."

"Haha..." répondit Nastuki nerveusement. "Comment as-tu su que je me trouverais là-bas?"

"Avant-hier j'ai emprunté ce chemin avec des filles du conseil. En passant je t'ai aperçu allongé dans l'herbe. Je me suis dit que si c'était si agréable d'y passer du temps, peut-être que tu t'y trouverais encore aujourd'hui." Répondit la jeune femme un peu gênée.

"Je comprends mieux…. Désolé d'avoir jugé trop vite. Je devrais pourtant savoir qu'il ne faut pas tirer de conclusions trop hâtives."

"Je ne pense pas que tu sois la seule à blâmer dans cette histoire…" ajouta-t-elle pensivement. "Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je ferais plus attention maintenant. Je sais très que tu ne ressens pas la même chose que moi et je n'ai pas l'intention de te mener la vie dure pour ça. C'est le destin."

Et avec un dernier sourire elle se remit à peindre.

_Comment peux-tu savoir ce que je ressens quand je n'en suis moi-même plus si sûre._

Sur ces pensées, le regard de Natsuki se pose la jeune femme souriant devant elle. Elle se surprit à sourire elle-même.

_Si seulement ces sourires ressemblaient tous à celui-là. Je ne veux plus la revoir comme tout à l'heure…et peut être qu'il est temps de prendre de grandes décisions._

"Natsuki?"

"Hm?"

"Est-ce que….ça te dérangerait si je te faisais apparaître sur le tableau?"

"Euu...nan pas vraiment. Tu veux que je me mette où?"

"Sur le banc à côté de l'arbre là-bas. Merci!"

xxx

Le soleil commençait à décliner quand les deux jeunes femmes se dirigèrent vers la salle du conseil. Elle était vide, ce qui semblait normal vu que l'horloge avait déjà affiché la fin des cours.

"Je prends mes affaires et on peut y aller." dit Shizuru.

"Prend ton temps."

Natsuki promena son regard sur les tables vides, jusqu'à la fenêtre. Elle s'en approcha doucement et observa les alentours. Lorsque Shizuru n'entendit plus aucun bruit, elle se retourna et pendant quelques instants, ne pût quitter ses yeux de celle pour qui battait son cœur. Cette dernière avait le visage illuminé par les derniers rayons du soleil et le spectacle laissa Shizuru sans voix.

Natsuki se retourna, et voyant Shizuru la regarder aussi intensément, elle senti son souffle se bloquer dans sa poitrine.

"Shizuru?" parvint-elle à prononcer. "On devrait y aller pendant qu'il fait encore jour."

"Hm? Tu as raison." Un sourire et les deux femmes sortirent de la salle.

"J'y pense mais tu ne m'as pas dit le thème de ton tableau?"

"Le thème? …. Les tréfonds de mon cœur."

Natsuki senti le rouge lui monter aux joues.

"Je suis d'ailleurs plutôt contente que tu sois venu cet après-midi. Je trouve qu'il y manquait quelque chose…." dit-elle avec un sourire malicieux. Elle sembla ensuite prendre conscience de quelque chose et son sourire s'effaça. "Mais j'espère ne pas avoir été trop loin? Mes sentiments me jouent souvent des tours…"

La brune sentit son cœur se serrer à ses mots, et avant que Shizuru ne se blâme plus, elle s'approcha d'elle doucement et déposa un tendre baiser sur sa joue. Ses lèvres restèrent un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire avant de se retirer lentement. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté pendant cet instant magique, et lorsqu'il reprit, deux personnes recommencèrent à respirer au même instant.

"Non pas du tout. Reste toi-même. Surtout ne change rien!"

Shizuru porta la main à sa joue, n'en croyant pas ses yeux. Natsuki, quand à elle se senti pousser des ailes. Elle attrapa la main de Shizuru et l'entraina vers la sortie.

"Allez viens, le soleil commence déjà à disparaître."

_Je pourrais facilement m'y habituer, _pensèrent-elles en même temps.

Le sourire aux lèvres, elles traversèrent le portail.

**FIN**

* * *

Notes: Voila! J'espère que vous avez aimé... C'est ma première fanfiction posté sur un site et j'espère, pas la dernière! J'aimerais pouvoir m'améliorer au fil du temps, donc laissez moi votre avis et les corrections que vous pensez nécessaires.  
Merci!


End file.
